Midnight Masqurade
by MayriahLee
Summary: A couple that broke up now reunite after years of being apart. It soon becomes a night filled with wonder.


A soft touch on her bare back woke her from her sound sleeping. She opened her tired eyes and saw Z sitting on the bed beside her, his hand softly lying on her back.

He smiled sweetly at her, "Hey," he said.

She smiled back at him, "Hey, Z," she said, "What's up? You need anything? A blanket or pillow?"

"No," Z chuckled lightly, "I'm good. You brother gave me everything I needed. He just fell asleep."

"O," she said sleepily and yawned, "Then why did you come in here?"

"We hadn't had any time to ourselves since I got back," he said and gently reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "And now we do. I just wanted to see you, Jaye."

She blushed and was happy she had only left her red Christmas lights on, "And?" she asked.

"Jaye," he said softly leaning closer to her so she could actually focus on him without her glasses, "I missed you."

That was when she noticed he was shirtless and only wearing his sleeping pants. Her face instantly became hot as she blushed a deeper red.

Z's hand trailed down her back and Jaye gasped lightly. His hands were hot on her cold skin. He leaned down further, his lips dangerously close. Jaye's breath caught as he kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back, her heart racing and slowly snaked an arm up his chest and around his neck.

He moaned softly at her gentle touch. He gently rolled her on to her back and ran his hands down her naked flesh, making her moan and gasp when he gripped her ass.

He slowly pulled her blanket down and off her to expose Jaye in nothing but her panties. His eyes hungrily devoured her body, causing her to blush more.

He looked up from her pale skin to her eyes, shining with passion, and trailed kisses down her neck across her chest to her nipples. He wrapped his warm, hot, wet lips around it, twirling around the hard nub, gently nipping at it. Jaye gasped, moaning his name, and arched her back into his kiss.

Her hands tangled into his dark hair and she rubbed against his hardness, loving the feel of him against her. Suddenly, her skin became alive, ultrasensitive to Z's hot touch.

She moaned into his lips as he kissed her once more. Everything became suddenly hot and fast. Before Jaye knew what was happening, Z had pinned her down and removed her panties and his sleep pants and was now hovering over her, kissing her passionately.

Jaye's legs seemed to part instinctively, wrapping around Z's waist and pulling him closer to herself.

His hardness made contact with her hot wetness and they both gave a light moan.

Jaye pulled out of the kiss and began to kiss Z's neck and across his chest.

"Jaye," he moaned, "God, don't stop."

She smiled proudly and lightly bit down on his neck.

He gasped and moaned deeply, pushing against her. She gave a slight cry and pushed back against him.

He pulled back, gripped her hips and, with agonizing slowness, entered her.

She cried out into his chest and tightened her arms around him, her nails digging into his back and biceps. He slowly rocked against her, making Jaye moan and give light, little cries of pleasure when he hit her sweet spot.

She relished in the feel of him. Touching her, holding her, kissing her, taking her, the pleasure of him was almost too much for her to handle. She couldn't stop whispering his mane as she gasped, couldn't stop wanting him.

She felt like she could stay like that for eternity. It's was heavenly.

"God!" Jaye cried, "Z! O, God, Z, don't stop! Please don't stop."

Z's lips met hers and he cradled her head in his hand. He pulled back and met her eyes and gently ran his thumb across her lips, down her chin, and across her throat.

"I missed you, Jaye," he said in a soft, hoarse voice, "I love you."

Then suddenly Jaye's body was exploding with light, like a dam broke and the water was the orgasm racing through her blood, her body, her heart, and her soul.

She buried herself in Z's neck, softening the scream that escaped her lips.

Z gave on last thrust and cried out as he came with Jaye. He buried his face in Jaye's soft, black hair and breathed heavily, kissing Jaye's shoulders and neck. Jaye's arms were still wrapped around Z's shoulders as they rested against his back, her fingers slowly and softly tracing varies shapes and words.

Z sat up, shakily, propping himself up on his hands, and smiled down at Jaye who sleepily smiled back at him. He leaned down and softly kissed Jaye's lips.

"I love you, Z" Jaye said softly running her hand through Z's hair and trailing her thumb down his cheek.

He looked into her deep green eyes and smiled, "And I love you."


End file.
